Deckbuilds
__TOC__ This guide is to help players navigate through the Hard and possibly Elite difficulties in the campaigns, with some sample deck builds which will mostly focus on alternate win strategies other than annihilation. We assume that you can build a decent annihilation deck with your current card pool. (We also assume you have read the Beginner’s Guide ) For additional info and deck ideas, please check out the Public Preset ingame (Community - Public Preset) NATURE 'Mesmer' 4xPixie, Amaya, Flaleal, 2xTree Goblin - Rallying Cry, Axe of Ruin, 2xOverrun, Ecto Gun M1, 2xExpert Defense, Dispel Condition Tips: *For this deck, Flaleal can be replaced with another Tree Goblin, but crafting Flaleal as soon as possible would help a lot *Root Boulders are a good upgrade to the Tree Goblins *Once you have Elandria, it can replace Amaya/Pixie, as you prefer. *Dispel Condition to Aegis of the Sun, *Ecto 1 to Ecto 2, *Rallying Cry to Orb of Necros *1 Expert Defense to Shadow Cloak CHAOS 'Imp Lair Rez' 3xImp Lair, 3x Soul Imp, Imp Swarm, Stone Imp - 2xMartyr’s Band, 2x Life’s Sacrifice, Ecto Gun Mark 1, Overrun, Dispel Condition The ideal draw for this deck would be 2x Imp Lairs and 2x Soul Imp and opposing chars good enough to kill off Soul Imps in 1 turn (power 6+) netting you Heal 4s on both your Lairs and Morale Gain of 9 when Martyrs Band is attached. Tips: * Instead of going Siege/Morale, you can go the annihilate way by using Balar’s Hammer on the Lairs or replacing with Demon Imps (crafted card) * Replace Stone Imp/Imp Swarm with Lost Eldrath/Imp DemoSiege Commander when you get them * Ecto 1 to Ecto 2, * Dispel Condition to Aegis of the Sun, * Add Shadow Cloak when you get it 'Chaos Siege' 3xTrampler, 3xHvrock, Paranosa, Stone Imp - Axe of Ruin, 3xOverrun, Dispel Condition, Expert Defense, Rallying Cry Tips: * Replace Paranosa with Ugulu * Upgrade deck with Lost Eldrath, replace Stone Imp * A Demo,Siege or Block,Heal Commander helps * Ecto 1 to Ecto 2 * Dispel Condition to Aegis of the Sun, * Add Shadow Cloak when you get it TWILIGHT 'NecroSkellie' 4xBone Archer, Necromancer, Arosh, 2xBone Caster - 2xDark Heart, Body Sliver, Alchemy, Life's Sacrifice, Martyr's Band, Soul Sliver, Mind Sliver Tips: * Key to the deck is the Necromancer, try to keep him alive (or rezzed again) with suitable supports * Upgrade deck with Dedaloth, and an Orb of Necros when you get them * Works really well with Lich King and the Lich King Scepter 'Zombie' 3xCesswalker, Gryfsyn the Vile, 2xHorde of Hands, 2xMummy - Scepter of Nekris, Life's Sacrifice, Martyr's Band, 2xNecrotic Dagger, Dispel Condition, Retaliating Dagger, Warding Staff Tips: * Gryfsyn the Vile can be replaced with another Cesswalker but not as effective * Necrotic Daggers can be removed once you have 1xClaws of Decay * Warding Staff is a just in case slot - can be replaced with any support you feel necessary * Upgrade the Mummy with Patchwork Horrors * Horde of Hands can be upgraded by Plagued Aberrations (or use Reassembling Ghoul if there’s no other choice) * Orb of Necros would be handy, as usual :) ALLIANCE 'Golems' 4xDune Turret, 4xReservoir Sentry - 2xChargestone, 2xRallying Cry, 2xDispel Condition, 2xResistance Tips: * Upgrade deck with Everard Mk II (max out if you can get them) * Hexatron and/or Ares Apollo with Rally Suit would make this deck better against big frontals like demons. * Thanatos is an ok upgrade but it does depend on the situation - 12ec is a lot to cover when you are also using Charge from other sources so Thanatos MPP would be more suitable in this deck (and could also make use of Merry Beans to get the Tough - Regen (2) combo) 'Morale Stall' Mystikas, Griffin Ariel, Elystri, Ardent Healer, 4xCountess - Lord's Glory, 2xMartyr's Band, Axe of Ruin, 2xDispel Condition, 2xExpert Defense Tips: *This deck does require Mystikas to work well, but Ardent Healer can be used as an able replacement *Axe of Ruin and Lord's Glory critical to this deck build *Thanatos + Splendor would be a good upgrade in place of 1xCountess + Expert Defense QABAL 'Mistress Demo' Sand Mistress, Sayeed, Kahina, Zulfique, Saira, 3xRuya - Rallying Cry, 2xExpert Defense, Axe of Ruin, Ecto Gun Mark 1, Dispel Condition, Overrun, Crescent Bow Tips: * Nereus is a good upgrade to replace Saira/Sayeed * Maysun is another good upgrade * Katakana can be used as the Tank role (Zulfique in this version) * Demo Siege commander with Caster type fits very well 'Qabal Starter Tips' 1- Qabal Backstabing Gang Contributed by *Blade Assassin, Silencer, Stealth Assassin, Avenger, Cut-Throat, Kahina, Sniper, Assassin * In case Avenger is too hard to get, replace him with a Cat Burglar * In case other card is missing as well, use a Sandwalker for more crippled charges :D * For support, Deathmarker for extra backstabbing '''2- Djinn Crafting '''Contributed by * First up in any Qabal strategy, from a beginner's viewpoint, should be to craft a couple of Djinns * Early on those things are "beasts", and still useful later on when you get better cards * All you need are some commons and some simple campaign tokens to craft them * Click on Djinn in collection and "View Recipe" button - Craft option will appear below Other Tips: *Vs Demoralize bots: Have a Warding staff as support, or swap in Characters with Fanaticism *Vs Status attacks: Use Cure to remove or Resist Status/All character/supports *Vs Tough/Block bots: Use Pierce, or Melee Magical characters (e.g - Estraton, Peltast, Fumos)